Love in Brawl
by Narkosa
Summary: Now the world is at peace and Bowser and Kevin rule the new Bowser empire. Then it happens one of them is taken by Master Hand. Who you might ask click the link and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Brawl**

**Written by: Narkosa**

**Chapter 1: Pardon Me**

**Author's Note**

**Hello there readers I am Narkosa some of you might remember a story I wrote a bit back called Love in Racing. Now the time has come to move onward and upwards with the continuation of the series. Now shall we get on with the festivities? Go ahead and enjoy the story I have wrote, but be forre warned new reader please look for my first story then read this one.**

It has been several month since the two kings marrage, and all seem to be going well. With Kevin's inginuity and Bowser's brute strength the two were able to stomp out the resistance in a short time. It took Bowser some getting use to having people love and honor him, but he began to adjust to the sudden and welcoming change. For the once lone King of the Koopa's he only knew of hate and anger after his heart filled speech he began to try and understand the ways of kindness. Kevin stood by Bowser's side encouraging the growth of his loving King and husband, but Kevin wasn't without his faults as well not knowing anything of ruling a kingdom Bowser was there for him as much as Kevin was there for Bowser. The two kings love was met with many questions and speculation to them the only way to solve this problem was to act as one and show the new empire how much they changed each other. While Bowser was a brute only capable of physical and verbal abuse Kevin showed his loving husband that kindness can be just as effective. As for Kevin who seem to know nothing more than how to drive and how to turn a wrench Kevin was trained in the art of diplomacy. As this happen you might be wondering what has happen to Ludwig and Soshi well the two had went in their own respectable areas. Soshi is now a teacher working at the King's College teaching on the subject of matainace the blue yoshi always keeps in contact with Kevin seeing as though Soshi was train by the king it always help to have anothers opinion on how to teach the children. Ludwig seem to be doing nothing more than what he usually does, writing his many symphonies, working on his kart, or even enjoying a day with his beautiful girlfriend Violent. Violent is a snow owl that love her violet colored everything, and yet no one knows why she is called Violent. During a concert the two shared their first kiss with each other then they shared a fight with Mario after that the two began to date. With everyone in their proper place the empire is running smoothly.

The sun begins to kiss the ground upon the Dark Lands strating another wonderful day. As the rays of the sun start their ascent to the castle and into the window Kevin stirs in his sleep reaching out he grabs Bowser's arm in comfort he hugs it tightly. The rays are slipping through the window breaking the cold shadow of night they creep upon the bed and onto the two kings. Kevin stirred again feeling the warmth of the sun asking him to wake in a gentle fashion Kevin felt the reassuring weight of Bowser's arms around him. Kevin did not want to move nor did he want to wake up knowing he haft to rip this moment apart. "I know what you are thinking, but we must get up. We have important things that need to get done," Bowser's voice broke the peacful nuzzling the back of Kevin's neck the human began to smile and then giggle "Bowser that tickles!" Rolling to face Bowser the two exchanged a small kiss "I didn't want to disturb you my Bowsels," Bowser let out a small growl giving Kevin goosebumps, Bowser felt the bumps rise from Kevin's skin exciting the koopa king "You know we don't haft to get up just yet," Before Bowser could finish Kevin replies "How about a quick tumble to start our busy day right!" The met met locking their lips in pleasure the taste of one another was sweet and sensual though their tongues have already explored every inch of the other mouth it was their passion made it feel like it was their first exploration. With their passion ignited and the flames burning Bowser tosses the sheet over them giggling and moaning with the pleasure of each others company.

The time of pleasure has ended and it was now time for the preperations of the day. The two began to clean themselves of while Kevin was in the shower Bowser began to polish the crown. With only one crown Bowser decided to let Kevin wear it seeing as though he only wore it for a few years. Kevin slip out of the shower taking a towel to his body and saw Bowser licking his chops "Calm down Bowser it is time for work it is not time for play anymore," Kevin said slipping on his blue jean pants he walked to his king, Kevin put his hand on Bowser's cheek and spoke again. "When this day is over we will have our fun once again," Kevin gave Bowser a wink and a kiss on the cheek. There was a loud rapping at the door the two look at each other and in perfect harmony they said "Come in," a servant walked in holding a parchment with what they only assume was the agenda for the day "Your kings I have come to let you know of your schedule," the servant bowed deeply Bowser and Kevin walked by him "Come on you can tell us on the way to breakfast." All three walked down the hall following the suductive scent of food Kevin's mouth began to water realizing how hungry he really was the thoughts of food almost drowned out the schedule that was being presented to them. "Well it has been a good while since the two plumbers have been capture we must have a probation hearing to see if they are willing to conform to the new way of nodded rubbing his chin while Bowsers snarled "I think I am just going to let them rot in that dungeon!" Kevin could feel a migrane entering his head from Bowser's word. Kevin knew his husband was opening old wounds from his past, this was the most difficult thing for Kevin to deal with. Shaking his head Kevin grabbed the bridge of his nose "What else do we have," The servant cleared his throat hollding up the parchment "Well Bowser is getting a the new gym at the King's College and you Kevin you are getting a wing at the college named after you," Bowser leaned forward to the servant "what why does he get a wing named after him? I only get a gymnasim named for me?" The servant stumbled being caught by Kevin the other king answers Bowser. "You are on the flag you also have been given many awards by the college and all I did was give them a compatent teacher so they may start there engineering program I do believe that I should be honor in that one respect. Plus you were going to be the mascot but you didn't want to go to every sporting event they have." Bowser took a deep defeated sigh Kevin knew how to keep his burliness in check the servant went back to his parchment, but was scared again by another growl. Looking up his parchment he saw Kevin holding his stomach and Bowser stifling a chuckle "Breakfast is what I need! We will deal with first then rest of our duties after breakfast. I am starving!"

The two kings walked through the double doors seeing all the koopalings sitting in their seats waiting for Bowser and Kevin to arrive. "Good morning King Dad and King Kevin," they all sang in unison. Kevin smile and waved to them while Bowser scowled and shouted "Kid's Kevin is your father as much as I am, so call him dad as well!" Kevin patted Bowser on his shoulder comforting his king "Bowser there is no need for that I am not their father you are, if they wish to call me dad that is fine. I don't think they really want to because it is kinda weird for them to have two dads," Kevin could feel the Bowser's tension easing off by his words. Turning to address the koopaling Kevin smiles "I know it has been rough on you kids and I thank you for not making this any more difficult that it needs to be, so let's have a good breakfast and tallk about what we have plan for the day okay," Kevin clapped his hands as he took his seat at the opposite end of the large table waiting to be served. The servants rushed in holding several plates some holding pitchers of juice and milk. Kevin smiled as they set his dish in front of him scramble eggs bacon sausage and a couple of biscuts a meal fit for a king and the koopalings except Junior who was enjoying a bowl of Yoshi-Os. The only moment of silence in this meal was when everyone began to prep their food in their desired fashion after that all hell would usually break loose. Roy stabbed a peice of sausage with his fork and took a chomp out of it looking to Kevin he speaks with bits of food flying from his open maw. "Kevin coould you help me today? I wanna work on my jab no one else wants to help me," Roy turned to his brother Iggy who was rubbing his shoulder in pain due to all punishment that Roy has dealt him earlier. "I wanna paint with Kevin!" Junior shouted Roy shot the youngest koopaling a glare and the brave Junior glared right back. Kevin heaved a heavy sigh looking at the two he had to defuse the situation quickly "well you two I can't do it right now. Me and your father have a meeting we must attend to, but after I am finish Roy I will help you first then paint with you Junior," Bowser crack a smile seeing Kevin being a father to his children was such a releif to the king. After a few more moment of silence Kevin was scarfing down his eggs he hears the sound of grunt Junior sat close to him and was usually the main target of abuse to the rest he spies Lemmy taking the box of cereal and gingerly pulling it out of Junior's reach the youngest koopaaling grunted in a futile attempt to snatch the box from his brother's hand when Kevin snatches it away from Lemmy giving him the you are in trouble sat back in his seat while Kevin pour another bowl for the hungry koopaling holding up the pitcher of milk to Junior he nods furiosly allowing Kevin to pour the dairy product in his bowl "Thanks Daddy!" Junior shout and with that everyone but Kevin shot him a surprise look. Kevin notice the blood rushing to Junior's cheeks in embrassment and decide to deflect said emotion to someone else. "I am glad someone else is willing to call me Daddy," his eyes darted to Bowser who was now blood red from the neck up. Everyone laughed even Bowser as they enjoyed the rest of their meal in content silence each kid left to their own device leaving the two kings alone. "You know you didn't haft to say that," Bowser said "Yes I did King Daddy," the two enjoyed another laugh as the left the table for their first business of the day.

The halls were dark with the scent of moisture in the air Kevin looked at the cell doors seeing some prisoner staring back whil others sat on their beds or curled up in the corner. Kevin looked down feeling somewhat ashame for what he did to these people. "We had to do this otherwise more people would have gotten hurt by these people," Bowser said putting a comforting hand on Kevin's shoulder the young king smiled broken from those feeling he walks down the echoing of drippng water filled Kevin's ears as he continues to repress his guilt for the prisoners when he felt a nudge from Bowser looking ahead Kevin sees a large group of soilders waiting outside the two seperate cell doors. The soilder saluted smartly as Bowser and Kevin walked to them, saluting back the soilders await their orders "Retreive the prisoners and we'll walk them to the yard," with the order given the gaurd quickly remove the two prisoner Mario and Luigi stared at the two with discontent knowing their fate they decide not to speak until they are taken outside for the world to hallway was cramp with all the soilders and their clanking armor made Kevin a bit nervous, but it only took a backwards glance from Bowser to put him at ease. A large door was ahead sunlight could be seen stretching across the floor looking to the door it began to open as the blast of sunlight came into view with most everyone looking away or shading their eyes they made their way to the yard.

The yard was of Kevin's design allowing the prisoners some time out of the cells and into the sun or lack there of seeing as though most of the time the sun is being blocked by heavy walked behind his two prisoners they were heavily shackled by their wrist and ankle"Get this over with already!" Mario spat Kevin smiled and simply spoke "Okay," turning his back on Mario he stands before the gaurds and Bowser who were now watching Kevin to see what was going to be said. Kevin cleared his throat "We are here today to pass judgement upon these two plumber their crimes are attacking a citizin of the-" Oh shut up and just execute us already! I know that is what you are here for!" Mario interupted Kevin spun around and went nose to nose with Mario showing no fear to the capture plumber. "We are not here to do that, but we can always make an exception, if you really want to know we are here to see if you are willing to become a part of our empire this is a pardoning hearing. Now open you ears and shut your mouth, because Bowser seals your fate," Kevin turned back to Bowser who had a please look on his face Kevin nodded and continued his speech he began to explain to the brothers how Peach had played them all for fools and making Soshi her patsy. The two were sceptical until the diary was shown to them.

Before anyone could even speak a dark shadow cascaded over the yard as everyones eyes averted skyward Kevin spoke in awe "Holy Shit! That is the Great Fox," he explain the large spaceship loomed in the atmosphere "Okay Bowser make sure the kid get to saftey! Gaurds bring me my weapon return the prisoners to their cells and prepare the battle station no one fires until I give the signal," Kevin order were clear to the gaurds but not so much to Bowser "I can't leave you to fight whatever that is by yourself!" Bowser shouted in protest Kevin nodded in some agreement he knew Bowser wouldn't let him do this, but he couldn't risk Bowser's children to possibly get injured or even killed "I understand but if there is to be casualties I rather the kids not be among them. When they are secured then come here to see if I need any asistance," the words struck Bowser in the heart to see his husband acting so bravely mad the koopa king shed a tear before running off he simply pleads with Kevin "Don't die on me sweet heart," Kevin smile as a gaurd rushed back carrying a oversized wrench the length of a short sword and the width if a broad sword "Don't worry your Burliness I won't," Kevin said with a wink and with that Bowser rushed inside to tend to his children. from the ship a smaller fighter launched from it and with amazing speed the arwing was hovering above the yard. "This is Fox McCloud from the Star Fox squad I demand you release the prisoners at once," the order was echo through an intercom Kevin cocked an eyebrow and said "Pardon me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in Brawl**

**Chapter 2: Fox Fight**

**Please note I do not own any other characters in this story other than Kevin.**

Upon a cluttered desk Ludwig work with the frustration "No no no NO!" he shouted swiping all of his papers and books off his desk. The loose papers wafted in the still room as Ludwig slammed his head upon the desk. The eldest koopaling was trying to compose another great symhonies, but this one wasn't like the rest he wanted it to be special. He wanted this one to be solely for Violent. Every time he tried to write a note or a chord it never seem to fit with the way he felt "Darn this feeling of love it has screwed up my composing abilities. I won't give up that easily maybe a stroll around the halls will do me some solace from the writers block my love gives me," as Ludwig's words shot from his mouth his phone began to ding wildly. The composer searched frantically cursing under his breath of his childish outburst that had brought him difficulties in his search. Looking on the side of his desk the phone lit up again and Ludwig snatched it up seeing a text message "Hi Luddy! I was wondering if I could come over if that is okay?" the words brought joy to Ludwig's heart as he tapped frantically in response telling Violent to head on a light heart Ludwig leaps from his chair and out of his room. As he walked through the hall he told the servants that he was expecting a guest and he would be in the game room with his siblings. Taking the turns he pondered whether or not he should try and threatening the others into not embarrassing him, but he knew that would be futile maybe even cause more embarrassment than he wanted. Taking a deep breath he stopped in front of the game room's double doors and with a slight push the door open upon the scene. Most everyone was sitting in front of the television watching whatever was flipped through the mass of koopaling brawled over the remote for the television. Ludwig sighed and thought it be best not to disturb them watching them attack one another without blame is quite enjoyable. The only ones that weren't in the brawl was Roy, Wendy, and Junior. While Roy attacked his punching bag Junior was painting a crude design on Wendy's shell while she was painting her face. Then it happen the double doors opened and the snow owl was standing there with a gracious grin on her face. Violent wore a casual style today her violet hair tied back into a pony tail she wore a purple tank top with ripped skinny jeans. Waving lightly she saunters over to Ludwig, but before she could reach her boyfriend Roy step in with a sly smile he flexes a bicep "Hey sweet thang ditch the zero and get with the hero!" Ludwig slapped his face hard feeling the rush of embarrassment was now going to commence. Though Violent was taller than Roy she leaned down to his eye level and spoke with a sweet voice "For that to be true Roy, I haft to ditch you to get with Ludwig," with a smile and a wink she left Roy stunned. Turning to Ludwig she gave him a peck on the cheek "Hey sweet heart I need to use the rest room I will be back," Violent said and walked off. Ludwig smiled at Roy's bewilderment only to be interrupted by his father bursting through the door "Everybody into the throne room NOW!" He roar with such anger it made everyone jump. Ludwig raised a finger in protest "I don't care what you are about to say Ludwig either we go or you get thrown," Ludwig didn't bother challenging his fathers words he simply got up and left.

Kevin held his wrench smiling happily this was his first ever showdown and he knew what was going to happen "I will ask one more time," Fox's voice echoed through the intercom "Release the prisoners or I will fire!" Kevin felt the rush of adrenaline kicking in his heart started to race this was something he was itching for. While the months past Kevin began to learn the ins and outs of magic forming his own style Kevin had always wanted to try it out this was the perfect time. "I do not believe you have any authority here Fox McCloud I suggest you leave or I will," Kevin's muscles tense drawing the energy around him he only stop speaking because Fox was about to two charged their attacks, but Fox was the first to release. The bright green laser shot through Kevin the king showed no signs of pain he didn't even budge. "How can this be I hit him directly?" in Fox's confusion he didn't notice that Kevin was standing right above Fox the king's after image fooled the pilot easily. Kevin wielding his wrench high in the air he slams it hard on the glass canopy of the plane. Fox raised his arms above his head trying to protect himself from the raining shrapnel of glass on him. Kevin leans forward trying to slam his fist into Fox's face, but the fox was too crafty leaning back he watch Kevin fall into the cockpit and threw an uppercut into Kevin's belly. Kevin winced in pain as the punch struck him hard clutching for straws Kevin's hand lands on a lever "No don't pull that," Fox cried Kevin glanced down and smiled. Pulling the lever the canopy of the ship flew off knocking the weapon out of Kevin's hand. Kevin held on for dear life as the pilot's seat shot both Kevin and Fox high into the air. The air was rushing by the to as the seat shot skyward the two began their aerial assault on each other. Trading blows Fox was beginning to panic he was trapped in his seat with limited mobility and limited to add power to his strikes Fox knew he was going to be out before they hit the ground. The chair reached it's apex of it's ascent and now gravity was demanding them to come down, Kevin struggle to keep his grip he flew off the seat while they reach the top of their climb. Fox smiled wickedly he knew that this was his moment lifting his robotic leg Fox reared back and says "Sorry this ride only seats one!" planting his foot into Kevin's king flew off the flying chair he scowled as the parachute deploy and Fox mad a slow safe decent Looking around Kevin sees the wall becoming closer "Spiderman I could really use that one right now!" he said in mock hope with a mid air somersault Kevin plants his feet upon the wall and starts to slide down like a ninja. His smile went inward knowing he just saved his behind while looking cool.

Finally reaching the ground Fox begins to unlatch himself from the ejected seat tossing aside the straps that kept him secured Fox rises readying himself for the next assault. Kevin slid down the wall watching cautiously at his adversary fumbling around with his belt "Great! I couldn't get into a fight with someone that doesn't use a gun," As Kevin's feet touched the ground he rushes at the fox who was now pointing a blaster at Kevin. The red light filled the barrel and Kevin's eyes narrowed, but not in anger for the pilot's choice in weaponry instead Kevin spied his wrench on the ground. Kevin was closing in on his weapon and Fox fired the beam shot out and with amazing luck as Kevin ducked to reach his weapon the beam shot over his head singing his hair. Without losing speed Kevin kept his mad dash to his opponent and swung his mighty weapon at Fox. The two weapons clashed together, but only Kevin's weapon stayed in his hand. The the pistol slid across the ground Kevin reared back and was about to strike the pilot down when another explosion shook the castle. The two fighter looked towards the castle seeing a large glove flying off to the distance, but Kevin's heart sank as he saw what the odd glove was grasping "Bowser!"

Bowser rushed his kids into the throne room hoping none of them would try anything stupid or even question his motives he made sure all of them were accounted for taking in a deep breath he decided to tell them what was going on. "Alright you little brats listen up! We are being attacked I need all of you to stay here for your own safety do not! I repeat Do Not! leave this room until either me or Kevin come for you," the koopalings gasped they never thought they would get attack though they were always the ones attacking this was unfamiliar to them nodding in agreement they decided to heed their father's word, but Ludwig was increasingly worried. Bowser ran out before Ludwig could say that Violent was in the castle. As Bowser rushed through the main hall he saw Violent turning the corner with his massive size stopping came to nothing more than tripping over Violent. The two tumbled around on the floor Bowser was muttering apologies as he help the poor snow owl up. Then it happen the doors burst open the sight of a massive glove entered the palace "Master Hand?" Bowser said in confusion as the glove rushed at the king he was pushed backwards by Violent. Her efforts to try and keep the king did not come without a price the giant glove swooped her up and in his fist he began to shock her with a fury of black lightning. The screams filled Bowser's ears with terror knowing he couldn't be responsible for the demise of his eldest s son's girlfriend he drew in a deep breath "Let her GO!" He roared spouting a magnificent burst of fire that struck the glove. Master Hand felt the agonizing burn releasing Violent from his grasp he quickly flicks Bowser across the room. Bowser was sent flying skipping across the ground his sudden flight came to a sickening stop as his body slammed into a pillar. Almost as quickly as Bowser stop he felt the glove wrap around him and with a mighty squeeze Master Hand sent the same black lightning through the koopa king. Bowser laid limp in the glove's grasp and with a burst of speed the glove flew through the roof and off into the horizon.

**Author's Note**

**Oh No! Bowser has been capture by the mighty Master Hand. Where was he taken and why?**

**Also you might have notice that I said Fox has robotic legs this is an actual fact all members have their legs amputated so that when in zero gravity combat the blood doesn't rush away from their heart and kill them instantly. It is just the super nerd thing that I know that makes me feel awesome! I hope you all enjoyed and please drop a review or message me a question I won't bite I might swing a wrench at you... Maybe..**


End file.
